geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Curious George 1992
So it was a nice summer day. my package finally came. then walked away Thanks to the 2000s, i got an old VCR player from my basement then i plugged it in. I then opened up the VHS tape. It looked like it was in very bad condition. It looked like a cardboard box with a google image of the original VHS tape that was glued on the cardboard box. I thought i got scammed but there was actually a tape in there. After that, i put the tape inside the VCR. The normal intro started for a few seconds until The man with the yellow hat said "Take a look at that!" After he said that, the video went black for 5 seconds then static. So I punched my VCR and it got it working. Anyway, the episode started with George and The man with the yellow hat sitting on the couch with a sad face. The man with the yellow hat then said in a really sad voice "Hey George, we have some bad stuff to tell you." George just stood there without saying something with his Chuck Norris voice. The man with the yellow hat then got a letter from the López family. He read it out loud: Dear The Man with the yellow hat and George, I am a mother of 4 sons. One of them is 9 years old and he gets bullied alot. Someone even called him a stupid little nerd. He was sad for weeks. Until one day he had enough of this. He went home crying then went upstairs and locked his door. Then after 5 minutes, I went to his room then what I saw was horrifiying. It looks like he grabbed a noose and hung himself. I don't know what to do. He is dead. Can you help me? Love, Maria López. The man with the yellow hat said to George "Well, I remember that time when you got bullied by a bunch of Kids." The episode started with the kids walking into the house. They then arrived at George house. George was playing with a butterfly. One of the kids then said "Hey Ape! What are you doing?" George then said "I am Monkey not ape now can you please leave me alone?" The Kids then said "Well you look like Ape you little 5 year old no one!!" George said in a breaking voice "But.... this town ain’t big enough for the two of us. I'm not a ape." The kids then said "YOU ARE NOW!! HAHA!!!!!" and then they beaten up George! as they laughed at George.this is messed up! Then a clip plays with the Kids driving a rusty old car. I said to myself "Wow, Those Kids are jerks, specially for beating up George." George eyes then filled with tears. Except that the tears were red. Then he ran inside his house crying "HELP HELP! THOSE JURKS ARE BULLYING ME!" The man with the yellow hat replied with "Ignore them" George then said "THAT WOULDN'T WORK!!" As he ran in his bedroom crying. His crying was distorted which made it more disturbing. After that, he grabbed a noose from under his bed. He grabbed a stool. Then before he tied the rope, it showed flashbacks on him spending time with the man with the yellow hat and having so much fun. I cried a little. Then after he tied the noose, he said: "Every kid has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a kid cold when he is only sad. He then put his neck through the noose and let go. He.....he hung himself. After that, the man with the yellow hat was cooking maccaroni and cheese. Then he was finished so he yelled "George! Lunch is ready!" No reply. Then he yelled again "GEORGE YOUR LUNCH IS READY!!!!!" In a distorted voice Then his father went upstairs to his bedroom to see what was going on. He saw George hanging on the noose with a letter about his depression on a dusty desk. The man with the yellow hat then read it and cried. He then cried while he was going downstairs then he went to his medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. He then said a poem: Losing your child is never a good thing. It is one of the worst things a person can experience in life. Though death happens alot in life, it's still hard to deal with. Getting through the loss of your child takes time and everyone's journey to healing is unique. Everyone is different and sometimes the journey can seem more than we bare. Goodbye. He then opened the pills and put all of them in his mouth. Then he dropped to the floor and passed out. It was so horrible to see especially for a Kids show. The man with the yellow lab coat then came home at 9:00 PM at night and saw Both George and The man with the yellow hat dead. Then he buried them at a cemetery. Then it cuts to Betsy,Steve,Dr Baker,The man with the yellow lab coat,pisgahetti and all the other characters gathered around having a funeral. Then the episode ends. No credits. No nothing... I was so glad it was over until another segment started. I said "No... no... NO!!!" I tried to pause but i just wanted to see what happens so i just let it play. The second segment was called: "George's Lagoon" and it started with The man with the yellow hat on the boat with the explorers. Then one of the explorers then said "entertain us now!" The man with the yellow hat then said "ok" so he just played an "entertaining" song on the boombox. Then one of the men said "ENTERTAIN US NOW FOR REAL OR ELSE I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!!!" This was very out of character for the explorers. The man with the yellow hat then walk around as entertainment while George just stood there doing nothing. One of the men then said "THATS IT!!" As he got a kitchen knife and slit The man with the yellow hat in half. His blood was splattered everywhere. George then said "WHY?!" The Man then said "JUST DRIVE THE BOAT!!!!" George then drove the boat. he crashed the boat into the rock. After they crashed, The man with the yellow hat corpse just went underwater while George said "Oops..." The man then said "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU MONKEY!!!!!! WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!! WE ARE STUCK HERE FORVER YOU IDIOT!!!! GO LEAVE NOW!!!" George then said in a crying voice "If you want me to leave.... WELL! I WILL LEAVE!!! GOODBYE!!" As he ran into the dark depths of the Island. It cut to a title card saying "9 hours later..." It cut to George sitting on the sand. He then said in a sad voice: "Why nobody likes me anymore?" "I am a nobody to anybody. I caused the boat crash," "I caused everything!" "I had enough!" He then grabbed a needle and he said "Suicide is our only release from this hell..." He then cut off his stomach and violently pulled his organs, and it showed his corpse. His stomach was cut from his body. It then cuts to a title card that says "10 hours later..." It then cuts to the men trying to stay warm with a fire. They were as thin as stickfigures since they did not eat for 19 hours. One of the men then says "What are we gonna eat?? There is nothing to eat!" One of the Mmen then said "Lets eat you!" As he bit the Man. He screamed in pain as it felt like someone was getting stung by a bee in their eye. Then the Man then said "Mmmm yummy!" As he took a bite out of the another man. He then said "You guys taste good!!" It then cuts to a time card saying "40 seconds later" as it showed all the corpses of the other man that were eaten. Then he found a kitchen knife from the man that killed The man with the yellow hat. He then said "When you have no friends, you just kill yourself until you're forgotten forever" as cut his stomach. It then showed the corpses of all the people who died while playing reversed piano music. Then a message in japanese popped up saying: "自殺は私たちが地球と呼ぶこの地獄から抜け出す唯一の方法です" Which translates to: "suicide is our only way out of this hell we call earth" Then it just ended. Then it went to black. I was so scared. I threw the tape out the window. The episode ruined my entire childhood. I couldn't sleep for weeks. Category:Lost Episodes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Ripoff of Veggietales 1993 Category:VHS TAPES DON'T HAVE FUCKING MENUS Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE